


Proclivity

by otter



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter/pseuds/otter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have our little habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proclivity

Daniel was frowning again. And it was the really intent kind of frown, too, because when normal people frowned they'd just draw their brows together and turn their mouth down. In Daniel's case, the eyebrows were more like hawks riding on air currents: they'd drift up and up, then swoop down again, and then repeat the process over and over. 

"You're making me tired," Jack complained. He picked up a brittle twig, snapping it centimeter by centimeter into pieces.

The eyebrows floated up and sort of hovered for longer than usual, like they were balanced precariously on the edge of an updraft. Searching for prey, no doubt.

"Your eyebrow calisthenics," Jack explained, enunciating carefully. "I'm getting tired just watching you. Doesn't that make your face hurt?"

The eyebrows in question bobbed even further upward, and then carefully descended to a more neutral position. Daniel said, "Excuse me?" in a way that was probably supposed to sound dangerous. It came out as kind of incredulous. His voice squeaked a little with the sheer force of his disbelief.

"You're always doing that," Jack said. He tossed away the remains of the stick to free up a hand so that he could wave it in the general direction of Daniel's offending body parts. "They're like semaphores, for Christ's sake." Luckily, Jack knew how to read those sorts of signals. Daniel's eyebrows were currently waving a warning.

Daniel resumed scribbling in his notebook, ducked his head a little lower, and resolutely refused to look up. "And it's making you tired," he said, as if seeking confirmation.

Jack nodded. "Yes. It's like your forehead is doing push-ups. It's disturbing."

Daniel dipped his head a little lower, hiding his face from view. Jack wasn't entirely sure whether the move was made out of embarrassment or whether Daniel was just making sure that the eyebrows didn't telegraph his intent toward homicide.

Jack plucked a long blade of grass and shredded it into a strips; its thick, clear blood made his fingers sticky.

"Well," Daniel said after a few moments, and Jack couldn't believe that he'd had to pause that long to think of a comeback, "at least I don't do *that*."

Jack raised his own eyebrows -- he figured he was safe, since his weren't naquadah-powered or independently sentient like he suspected Daniel's were -- and dropped the remains of the plant. "*That*?" he repeated, with a much harder emphasis that demanded elaboration.

Daniel looked up. The brows swooped down. It was kind of funny. "You've always got to be playing with something," Daniel said, pointing an accusing finger. "And by 'playing' I mean 'destroying with extreme prejudice'."

Jack looked down at the pulped stalk of grass laying near his boot, then looked up again with the most arrogant expression he could muster. He had endless Goa'uld-inspired source material to draw on. "I'm very tactile," he said, primly.

"You're like a two-year-old with a chainsaw," Daniel countered. "Except that two-year-olds have more impressive attention spans."

Jack blinked, wiped his sticky hands on his pantlegs and said, "I'm sorry, were you still talking? I wasn't listening. Short attention span, you know."

Daniel's "Uh huh" sounded very unconvinced and a little belligerent, and he bent down again to scratch out something else in his notebook. Jack imagined that he was writing something along the lines of, 'Today Jack pestered me about my eyebrows. Am contemplating payback. May fill his locker with jello.'

"Anyway," Jack said, "there's nothing wrong with being hands-on."

Daniel said, "Oh, is that what the kids are calling it?" He waggled his eyebrows this time; it was a surprisingly sexy expression.

Jack said, "You know, they say that idle hands are the devil's playground," and his hand neatly slipped right into Daniel's pants, wrapped just as easily around Daniel's cock.

Daniel said, "Oh," and his eyebrows skittered and soared upward like startled birds.

the end


End file.
